The use of polymeric materials for both home and industrial applications has grown rapidly in recent years. One class of polymeric materials, the polycarbonates, has been among those materials showing the most growth. One major application of these polymers which has contributed to their growth has been in the production of high quality, optically clear lenses for such diverse uses as safety glasses, microscopes, binoculars etc. Although the polycarbonates have outstanding properties in general for these applications, such as high optical quality and impact resistance, they are deficient in their resistance to scratching i.e. they are not mar-resistant. This tendency to scratch easily was recognized early and U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,040 suggests a method for coating polycarbonate shaped articles to impart mar-resistance thereto.